custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Fate of the Universe
Battle for the Fate of the Universe is a story by . Story Chapter 1: Teridax's Journey to Bara Magna Teridax, in Mata Nui (being)'s giant four-million foot tall robotic body, soared through the Wall of Stars. He spotted Bara Magna up ahead. He zoomed around asteroids. Suddenly, as he soared over Bara Magna, while turning upright, four canisters shot out of his chest, landing on Bara Magna. He began to land on Bara Magna. Chapter 2: Tahu's Arrival Vastus, Gelu, Ackar, and Mata Nui heard the sound of a canister being launched. Mata Nui looked up at the sky, and saw a red being holding a rotating blade and a weapon of some kind falling to the ground. He pointed at the newcomer, who was high above Vastus, Mata Nui, and Gelu, and shouted, "LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Everyone looked up into the sky, saw Tahu, and rushed to get out of the way. Mata Nui's mask began to glow. The red newcomer began to change. His mask changed shape. The newcomer began to shrink, until he was the size of an average Agori. His strange weapon vanished. His rotating blade turned into a red sword with no hilt or handle. His sword billowed out a red flame. "Who are you all?" the newcomer asked. "I was just about to ask the same thing," said Ackar, Mata Nui, Vastus, and Gelu all at the same time. "I am Ackar. The green being is Vastus, the white being is Gelu, and the gold being is Mata Nui," said Ackar. "I am Tahu," said the newcomer. "Well, let's get going," said Vastus. Chapter 3: Takanuva's Arrival The second canister shot through the atmosphere of Bara Magna. Inside was a tall warrior with a power lance and a Midak Skyblaster. Suddenly, the warrior's weapons began to change. Both weapons became staffs of light. The warrior shrank. The canister shot toward the outskirts of the Mega-City, near where Tahu, Vastus, Gelu, Mata Nui, and Ackar were at. The canister crashed into the sand and screeched to a stop in front of Mata Nui. The canister opened. Takanuva, Toa of Light, stepped out of the canister. He explained who he was — everything — and then everyone walked away, not noticing the last two canisters entering the atmosphere. Chapter 4: Arrival of Teridax The last two canisters crash-landed in the desert, and two beings stepped out. One was blue and gray with a rotating blade; another was yellow and gray, holding a staff in each hand. They both had clawed feet, but the yellow and gray one's clawed feet were yellow, while the blue and gray one's clawed feet were gray. The yellow one was a Rahkshi of heat vision, and his name was Maturahk. The blue one was Nektann, a Skakdi warlord. Thousands of canisters crashed around the crash site of the newly-crashed canisters. More Rahkshi of heat vision emerged from half of the canisters, and more Skakdi emerged from the other half of the canisters. The Rahkshi lined up behind Maturahk. The Skakdi lined up behind Nektann. Suddenly, a giant robot crashed near the crash site. From the robot emerged millions of Rahkshi and Skakdi. The Rahkshi all lined up behind Maturahk, while the Skakdi all lined up behind Nektann. Teridax, the giant robot, laughed evilly. He watched his army march away from the crash site. Chapter 5: The Golden Mask Tahu raised up a golden mask, showing it to everyone. He explained how he had found it on the ground while they were walking through the Mega-City. "You need to put that on," said Mata Nui. Tahu did so, and as soon as he did, the golden mask changed shape until it resembled his red mask, only it was golden. He felt a portion of his power return to him. However, he was still missing the rest of his power, which was five parts of his power still not returned to him. Takanuva chuckled. Chapter 6: The First Golden Shoulder Armor Piece Gresh held up a golden shoulder armor piece, and handed it to Tahu. "I have a feeling this is something that will bring back some of your power. You should put it on," said Gresh. Tahu did so, and as soon as he did, he felt another portion of his power return to him. He smiled. Chapter 7: The Golden Chest Armor Piece Takanuva held up a golden chest armor piece, and handed it to Tahu. "I have a feeling this is something that will bring back some more of your power. You should put it on," said Takanuva. Tahu did so, and he felt yet another portion of his power return to him. He smiled again. Trivia *Chapter 1 shows how the four characters from the Matoran Universe left Mata Nui's robot body. *Chapter 2 depicts the event shown in the two pages halfway through the fifth and final BIONICLE 2009 comic in LEGO Club Magazine. *The part of Chapter 2 that starts saying "Mata Nui's mask began to glow" and ends with "His rotating blade turned into a red sword with no hilt or handle" describes the Ignika's degrading and devolving of Tahu into his Toa Mata form.